


Missing

by Jemlela



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy received a letter that broke his heart. What happens when the writer of the letter is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

-Takes place during Zeo

-Jason, Trini, Zack and Aisha had returned as Zeo started

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason and Tommy were in the Youth Center sparring into as a draw or until someone finally wins because the other one drops from pure exhaustion from the endless sparring match. This time both Jason and Tommy collapsed to the floor breathing heavily.

"Good match." Tommy panted.

"You too. What now?" Jason replied.

"How about we just lie here? Because I don't think I could get up even if my life depended on it."

"Sounds good to me."

The boys laid there trying to recover from their match. Their friends surrounded them.

"Aren't you guys going to get up off the floor?" Tanya asked.

"Sure we will, eventually." Tommy answered.

"Yeah, what he said." Jason agreed.

Trini and the rest of the girls who have held the Yellow Power got a twinkle in their eye and a smirk on the face as Trini held up a water bottle. Aisha held up the other one. Both girls tipped the very full 20oz water bottle over and drenched it all over the guys. Tommy and Jason got up in a hurry.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Tommy yelled.

Trini smirked at the two guys wearing red soaked with water. "It got you up, didn't it?"

"Oh very funny." Jason pouted.

"Hey Tommy, a letter came for you. It is from Kimberly, your girlfriend." Zack teased.

"Trini, will you read it since you got me soaked and I don't want to ruin the letter." Tommy replied with a smile. He doesn't care if the guys tease him about his girlfriend. After all he is the one lucky enough to be dating the most beautiful and popular girl in school.

Trini opened the letter; her eyes read ahead and couldn't believe what it is that she is reading. This doesn't sound like Kimberly at all. Sure it is her handwriting, but the Kimberly she has known since kindergarten would not send a letter like this.

Tommy waited for Trini to read the letter when she didn't start. He took the letter out of her hands and read out loud to his friends. He couldn't believe it Kimberly was breaking up with him and in a stupid letter no doubt. Jason was also shocked, he has known Kimberly since they were babies. She is his baby sister, she couldn't do something like this and yet she had.

Tommy just left without saying anything to anybody. He couldn't, he didn't know what to say, inside his heart was breaking into a million pieces at the very thought that he didn't have Kimberly as his girlfriend anymore. Jason caught up with him in the park and could see that his best friend was doing his best at trying not to cry.

"Tommy, I don't know what is going on here; but you should talk to her." Jason suggested.

"I can't! I can't bear to hear it in her voice that she doesn't want me anymore." Tommy cried.

"And I happen to think that there is more here than what meets the eye."

"It is in her handwriting!" Tommy spewed.

"There are only two reasons in which Kimberly would write a letter like that 1) she is hurt and doesn't want to be a burden on anyone and 2) she is trouble and someone forced her to do it. Feeling sorry for yourself won't get you the answers that you need. You need to go to Florida and talk to her face to face; then maybe you can get the truth."

"And if the letter is true?"

"If the letter is true, figure out if she is worth fighting for. If not then at least you can move on with your life."

Tommy nodded he knew right away that she is worth the fight. Always worth the fight. He is just afraid if this is a fight he can't win.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy and Jason teleported first to the command center and then to Florida. They went directly to the training facility. Coach Schmidt was surprised to see Tommy there as he didn't know who the other guy was.

"Tommy, why are you here?" Coach Schmidt asked.

"I came to see Kimberly and to talk to her. Is she around?"

"I'm afraid that is not possible. Kimberly isn't here. She wrote a letter that said she missed her life in Angel Grove too much and was going home. I was sorry to see her go, as she could have taken the gold with the right practice and training. Wait don't you know all this?" Coach Schmidt replied.

"When did Kimberly write the letter?" Jason asked.

"About almost 2 weeks ago; just before her break would have started."

"Kim hasn't gone back to Angel Grove, in fact we received a letter from her that had us believing that she was still here and still training for the Pan Globals." Jason answered wondering what is going on here, but most importantly where is Kimberly.

Tommy and Jason left the training facility and were just wondering around trying to get some answers. Jason's phone rang. He looked at the number that appeared. Taking a deep breath, he answered the phone.

"Hi Cari"

"Have you spoken to Kimberly lately?"

"No, have you?"

"Not in almost 2 weeks. She isn't answering her phone. If you do talk to her, tell her to call me."

"Will do, Bye"

Jason hung up his phone and turned to his friend beside him.

"That was Caroline, she has not heard from Kimberly in almost 2 weeks, and she is concerned."

"So much for thinking she went to Paris to see her mom. So where is she? No one has talked to her in almost 2 weeks. We receive a letter which is an obvious lie, since she dropped out of the Pan Globals." Tommy replied.

"Or did she, he got a letter; he didn't talk to her. His letter said she was going back to Angel Grove and yet she didn't. What if someone wrote the letters, not expecting us to go look for her?"

"So Kimberly is official missing and I don't like this one bit." Tommy growled.


End file.
